New Again
by mutational
Summary: Kim's new again.. she moves to Seaford where she meets the gang plus Grace, Kelsey, Julie.. and some.. other people? Let's just hope that this blonde beauty even makes it out alive. *Contains Kick later on* REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT KICKIN' IT EVERYBODY.

Here's a story I came to develop from watching Kickin' it every monday c:

Chapter one of "New Again"

"Watch it, loser." I heard snickering beside me as I fell... my books with me. I sighed for like, the 50th time today. I hate being the new girl. _This was the 3rd time I've been new to a district in 2 years. _

In my last school I finally made the perfect best friend when my parents decided to break me with some "exciting news".. or so thats what they called it. My parents move a lot for their jobs. You see, my dad's a scientist and my mom's a doctor. Both travel to continue their studies. Both successful. Both want me to be successful. And both pain in the asses.

Anyway. . back to reality.

"s-sorry." I whispered. I picked up my books and headed to my locker. I really hope I don't get a bad locker neighbor.. or that I have to share a locker with someone else.

'604, 603, 602, aha. 601'

I found my locker and pull down the combination. I sighed in relief glancing at the _empty_ locker. I looked in my bag for my schedule. A worried look found my face as I didn't see it. Oh God. I can't go back to the office again. Mrs. Coto, the lady at the front desk, did not like me that well. She kept glaring at me and to be honest.. the feeling was mutual.

"I think this is yours. ." I someone say to me a few lockers down.

My eyes traveled to a boy.

Okay.. not just _any_ boy. He was.. adorable. He had this tiny mole under his right eye and shaggy brown hair covered his eyes. He had this stupid smile on his face.

But my attention was brought on to my now-not- missing schedule in his hands. I gracefully walked over and took it gently from him. I grinned in relief.

"Thanks so much. I did not want to go back to the Office." I said pushing up my glasses. He nodded, understanding.

"I'm guessing you've met Mrs. Coto," I shook my head, yes. "She's not the nicest person on earth.. just don't get in trouble and you'll never see her."

I laughed a bit and walked to my locker. Okay lets see. I glanced at my watch to see that it's 7:01. I have about 10 minutes until first period. If I look carefully, I can find my class... I mean how hard can that be?

I have First period, Geometry. _Great way to start the day..with angles! _Second, Science. Third, History. Fourth, Study Hall. Fifth, Gym. Sixth, Lunch. Seventh, AP English. Eighth, Drama. And finally ninth, Health.

Eh.. it'll do for now.

"Do you need any help?" the boy.. still starring at me asked. I grabbed my empty binders and nodded. He grabbed my schedule and grinned. "Sweet. You're in Grade Eleven Advanced English? Same. You're going to love Ms. Brennan. She's the best teacher evaaa" he sang at the end.

"Okay. So Geometry.. Ooh.. not so great in the morning. Room 230. Come on...Kim?" He said scanning my name on the paper. He held his hand and smiled. "I'm Jackson..but call me Jack."

I shook his hand. I pushed back my glasses again. God.. they're so annoying. Jack must've caught this on and laughed.

"I'm Kim."

Soon we were walking.. climbing stairs and more walking. Finally we reached my class. I turned to him and thank him. He smiled and said it was no problem.

I bit my lip and entered the sweet smell of.. argh. Geometry.

-Line break xx-

The morning was a blur. I had to introduce myself 5 times. Worst part was.. I already made ..enemies?

For 'purposely' tripping Derrick Daniels... aka the jock. It was 100000000% accident. His big foot was in the way. Obviously I didn't see it. Swear!

Whatever. I'm just glad lunch is around.

Scratch that. I rather be in third again getting laughed at by Mr. Reimer. I have no one to sit with. Every time I tried to make conversation with someone either they pretend they didn't hear me or ..they actually didn't hear me.

I glanced at the huge and I mean huge.. cafeteria. I sighed deeply until I hear my name being called.

"New girl!" I hear a voice yell. I saw two girls glaring at who ever called me over. I walked hesitantly. Who ever called me had glasses just like me, shoulder length brown hair and freckles.

"Julie!" one of the girls scolded at her. I awkwardly stood there. "If they don't want me here thats fine I'll-"

"No." What I'm guessing her name is Julie, said quickly. "I was new before. It sucked so, Hey. I'm Julie. This is Grace and Kelsey. Guys.. meet..." she trailed off.

"Kim" I said and sat down at the empty seat next to Grace. It was a bit awkward considering the two girls were looking at everything else except for me. I saw Julie kick them from under the table and they sighed.

"Hi.. I'm Grace." One with really long curly brown hair introduced. The other one had blackish hair straight a bit past her shoulders said, "I'm Kelsey.. So uh.. Kim-"

"Hey mamacitas," A voice with a light spanish accent lured from behind Kim. They all turned around to see four boys. Kim grinned when she saw Jack smirking.

"Hey Jack." Kim said and waved. His eyes brightened up and he quickly sat next to her.

The ginger boy looked at the latino and the african american with a knowing look.

"Hey Jaaacccckkkk. Wanna introduce us to your _friend_?" the ginger asked, emphasizing on the word 'friend'. Once everyone was seated, the ginger began to talk. "You must be new.. I'm Milton. Future President of The United States" He said popping his collar.

"I'm Jerry," the latino boy said after trying to put his arm around Grace. Grace, disgusted, pulled his arm off her and smacked his leg. The african american introduced himself as, "Eddie.. main Playa"

I smiled shyly. These people were really cool. "I'm Kim. Short for Kimberly." I pushed up my glasses. Jack bent down to meet my eyes and whispered, "You have pretty eyes."

Was he flirting with me? Oh my God. I think my whole face was red because everyone at the table was giggling. I muttered a thanks and looked to the ground.. biting my lip. He was about to say something when a high pitched voice yelled,

"Jackiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" It was a girl. A really, really, really pretty girl. Her hair was blonde like mine. It was curled to perfection and it framed her face perfectly.

Am I really getting jealous because a random girl came to talk to a boy I met no more than 4 hours ago?

_Yes. Yes you are. _

Fuck off, mind.

"Hey Lorie." Jack said.

She started laughing, "Oh my God Jack that kickidy thing you did at the tournament was like... WOW. I hope you like this ballon bye!" She handed him a red heart shaped ballon and skipped away.

He laughed and the girls at the table started mocking her. Milton smirked, "You girls really don't like her do you?" I guess they have some tension going on with her because all three rolled their eyes and continued eating.

_30 minutes later . . . ._

The bell was going to ring in a minute or two so we grabbed our stuff and waited towards the exit. I said bye to everyone and I thanked Julie for inviting me. It was quite shocking. Every school I go to I'm known as the "wicked witch" because of my glasses and 'how ugly I am' sometimes I really believe it.

I felt someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I clashed into Jack's chest and gasped at how close we were.

"English right?" I nodded and separated from him. He led the way, considering I did not know where AP ELA was. It was my favorite subject and I'm glad that I'm actually going to be with someone I know.

As soon as we walked in the classroom of writing and reading, the bell rang.

"PEOPLE. PEOPLE." Ms Brennan, with brown wavy hair in an up do ponytail.. who looked no more than 40 clapped and shouted, "Everyone to the back of the room. I have a seating chart."

Girls groaned.. possibly annoyed they wont be sitting next to their friends/boyfriends/whatever.

"This is how I do it-" Ms Brennan started.

Derrick snickered and whispered "Do it." to this kid I think his name is Luke Donolan. They both started laughing. I'm actually shocked that Derrick Daniels is in Grade eleven advanced english in only tenth grade.. he acts..

_So stupid!_

Ms. Brennan sighed and said, "_Very Funny, _boys. Anyway, I will call the first person on my list, then the last person. Those two will sit together and I will call the second and the second to last.. everyone clear on whats going on?" We nodded. "Good. Listen carefully! Ryan Adams, and Grace Zambriski." she pointed to the first two desks.

"Jack Anderson and Lorie Tomlinson" I grinned as Jack sighed to himself and Lorie danced over to their desks.

After a few names.. she called mine.

"Kim Crawford and Katie Niglia" I averted my eyes to a pretty girl with light brown hair who smiled lightly and sat next to me. Third column, second desks.

The rest of the period went by pretty quickly.. much to my dismay. Our assignment was to read the first three chapters of To Kill A Mockingbird. I was honestly shocked that we were given homework on the first day of school.. but whatever.

The bell rang and Lorie pecked Jack on the cheek quickly. He blushed red and I walked up to him and asked, "Is Jackie taken by Lorie?"

"No!" He responded quickly as we exited and walked to Drama. I grinned at him blushing and continue to walk.

_2 hours later.. end of the school day. _

I walked out of Health with Grace next to me. While Mr. Leroy was blabbering about mental illness, we actually got to know each other. She apologized for being rude and I accepted it quickly. I had no room to lose any friends while having not that much to begin with.

After going to my locker, greeting Jack, and getting everything I needed, I caught my bus and headed home.

As soon as I was home I was blown with questions. I smiled at my parents and told them I'll tell them during dinner and that I had a lot of homework to do.. which really wasn't a lie. I just really don't want to talk.

I'm still kinda a bit pissed at them for making the random move.. in the middle of the summer!

To be honest I really hope this year flies by.

Something tells me I'm going to be having one hell of 2 years in this school.


	2. A Few Weeks Into Disaster

Chapter two guys!

Thank you all for the reviews, I hope this chapter fulfills your kickin' it needs!

_**Chapter two of "New Again";**_

It's been a few weeks since the first day of school.. and it's been... normal? I don't know how else to describe it. I made friends.. I'm making a good impression and I'm actually not mad at my mom and dad anymore.

To be honest, I _was _kinda acting childish over this. But, it's all in that past right? I just really need a distraction. Maybe I'll ask Jack, he has been living here his whole life.

I mean.. we have been spending a lot of time together and I'm not going to lie, I have developed a crush on him within the few weeks i've been here. I can't stop my heart from warming when he puts his arms around me.. laughing at one of my corny jokes I came up with when we walk to English.

The thing is.. Lorie.

She likes Jack a lot. And she's not a mean person.. well.. to me. I don't want to interfere what her and Jack might have. I'm the new girl right? I need to stay under the radar for a few more weeks.

I heard Grace's presence beside me. I jumped and she giggled. I nudged her playfully with a grin until I saw Jack come out of the boy's gym locker room. He saw us and waved and walked away with a few boys.

I sighed while watching him walk. I'm so weak.

I heard Grace scoff. "You so like him!" She accused me and pointed her finger. I shook my head.. "No I don't! Jack and I are just friends." I said, stomping my foot down.

"Kim, I've known you for a almost a month already and I can tell that you're lying" She sang. I sighed in defeat and she took that as me lying. "So when are you guys going to date already?!" She almost screamed.

I lightly slapped her on the arm. "Yes Grace admit it louder.. I think they didn't hear you.. IN CHINA" She looked at me and sighed.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped. "I can't go out with Jack. One, he probably doesn't like me. Two, we barely know each other. Three, Lorie Tomlinson."

"That's it?" She laughed. "Kim seriously? You're actually scared of Lorie?" She laughed even more. I covered her mouth with my hand. "Not scared! I just don't wanna ruin what they have..?" it sounded way more of a question then an actual statement.

"What they _have? _Kim what have you been looking at? Jack doesn't like Lorie. Lorie has been trying to get Jack since 8th grade! Trust me.. I've known him for 6 years and he doesn't have any feelings for Lorie."

I argued back, "But Grace! She seems so nice-" She scoffed.

"Nice? More like the main _bitch _of this school." She spats, rolling her eyes. I got confused. Lorie seemed so nice to me when she introduced herself. "DUH KIM! I get why she's been so 'nice'" she says, putting the air quotes around "nice."

"Why Grace.. explain this to me because I'm really lost"

She started to explain.

"8th grade.. it was the first time Lorie has ever talked to us.. and by us I mean Julie, Kelsey and I. Out of nowhere she introduced herself to the whole group. Remember when I said that she liked him since that year?" I nodded and she continued, "She was only nice to us because she knew that we were Jack's girl-bestfriends. He never talked to any other girl to the school. So her little dumb brain came up with the idea that she should be nice to get on the whole gang's good side.. especially Jack."

Okay so it kinda made sense.

"So when Jack turned her down, she made up this rumor that we were in love with Jack and that we wanted a foursome with him. It basically tore Julie and Miton apart. They were kinda dating back then. I mean Jack and us? Way to the EW!" She flinched.

I giggled a bit. I can't imagine Grace and Jack together anyway.

Just as Grace was about to speak again a voice lured from behind us.

"Talking about me?"

It was Derrick.

Talk about gross. I rolled my eyes and Grace said, "Yeah.. we were talking about how you guys lost yesterday's game. Such a tragedy.. but at least Vanderbilt's team has all the hot the boys.. they were bound to win"

Derrick walked past us, calling Grace a slut. I almost charged after him until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I heard Grace laughed beside me.

It was Jack.

"You okay?" he asked.. glaring at the back of Derrick. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Derrick is such a idiot." Jack let go of me and Grace smirked.

"So Kimmy.. Gracie.. what are y'all doing.. skipping class are we eh?" Grace hit Jack on the shoulder. "It's a lunch period, Jack_ass! _" He shook his head and wrapped his arm around both of us. Then we started to walk down the hallway to the Caf, we had about 15-20 minutes left of the period anyway.

Lorie grabbed Jack and it made me fall and it my leg. Grace helped me up and she glared at Lorie. But Lorie didn't seem to see us, because she was all over Jack.

I really hate this world.

Just then, Lorie planted a kiss on Jack's lips and my mouth dropped in shock. So did Grace's.. and so did everyone else in the Cafeteria. And Jack seemed like he liked it!

I looked at Grace with a sad expression, "Yeah, he sure doesn't like her" I walked away to my locker. There I saw Julie and Milton. They seemed to be arguing because she ran away crying. Milton had a few tears in his eyes but he walked away as well. But in the opposite direction Julie ran.

Today just sucks.

I feel like crying but then I don't.

Jack and I don't really know each other. I can't like him. So if he wants to date Lorie. He can. I'm just his friend.

I just need to accept it.

Kelsey just walked away from Eddie with tears of her own. Okay so there's a lot of couple drama today?

Jerry tried to get Grace to hear him out. But every time Katie passes by, he would stare at her and not Grace. Katie Niglia. The girl who sits next to me in English.

I saw Jack walk away from Lorie towards me. "Hey" he whispered. Lorie looked at us one more time before huffing down the hallway. Uh oh.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

He raised his brow, "So why did you walk away from us, Kim?"

I shook my head. I really didn't want to have this conversation with him now. "No reason."

He looked at me with that face._"I know you're lying Kim" _it read. I just sighed and said, "Everyone in the gang is fighting and I just want to get away from it all."

"Kim I think we both know that is not the only reason. Come on, tell me!"

I closed my locker and walked to English. Even though I was 10 minutes early considering it was still my lunch period. He grabbed my hand and spins me around.

"Not now Jack!" I said and tried to walk away from him, but it was no use. "Come on Kim, please!" He was so close and his eyes were pleading me to tell him. I tried to not get lost in them.

I can't.

I like him so much and I can't stand the fact that Lorie was all over him.

"Wait what?" he asked.

OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD.

"Yeah Kim you kinda did." He whispered while scratching his neck awkwardly. "Look Kim I don't want to hurt you but-"

"Forget it!" I walked away and into the girls bathroom. I knew it. I told Grace! He doesn't feel the same! I felt my heart sink and my throat feels like I'm swallowing a big dry pill.

Jack knows I like him.

The bell rang but I just stayed in my spot. I can't see Jack now.

**JACKS POINT OF VIEW. **

****I sighed and tried to catch her, but she ran into the girls bathroom. Dammit! Why did I push her into telling me? The bell rang so I just grabbed my ELA binder and headed to English.

Once I got there I sat in my seat. Lorie was already there and she smiled at me. She also pecked my cheek. I gave her a small smile and noticed that everyone was here except Kim.

"Niglia." Ms Brennan said. "Where's your other half?" Katie just looked at her and shook her head.

Oh god.

I was such an ass. I have to admit.. I've been only been thinking about Kim that way just as friends. But ever since she told me she likes me, I can't stop thinking about her.

I hate this.

I hate knowing that this will probably be the end of our friendship.

Why does love have to be so complicated?


	3. Heartbreaks and Rudy?

You asked for it! Chapter three!

_**NOTE**_: Usually I like to update everyday.. but I wont be online for a week or two. I live in New York and Hurricane Sandy is headed towards us with code red. I appreciate your concern but pray for the whole east coast if you can.

On that note, **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY**!

_**Chapter three of "New Again"**_

Kim fell on her bed with a dramatic sigh. "Boys suck."

Julie and Kelsey fell with her. They hummed in agreement. And it was true. Boys did suck. No pun intended. Grace however didn't move at all. She was staring at Kim's blue rug.

Currently they were all in Kim's room...upset.

Kim sat up and examined Grace. "Grace?" Grace didn't answer. Kelsey snapped her fingers in her face. Nada. After a few minutes of trying, Grace spoke up.

"What if Jerry falls for Katie? He's been staring at her a lot and I'm scared he's going to cheat on me." Kim felt her eyes water as she saw Grace let out a few tears.

Grace never had this feeling before. Usually it was her that jumped from guy to guy.. she took it a bit personal when Derrick Daniels called her a slut. She laughed, but it hit to close to come. Her heart.

Kim took Grace in her arms, "Aww Gracie." that was Kim's nickname for her. They have become really close.. closer than her and Jack were believe it or not.

"Grace listen to me.." Kim grabbed a napkin and wiped some of her tears away. "Jerry's to dumb to see whats in front of him. If he wants to be with Katie.. let him. You deserve to be happy and being happy does not include moping around for Jerry."

Kim laughed in her mind. She's giving Grace this beautiful piece of advice when she can't even follow her own. Jack didn't call her all day. In drama when she finally had the courage to go to class, he ignored her.

Kim was done.

If he didn't like her.. then she would have to grow a pair and accept it. Its obvious that Jack likes Lorie right? So if he's happy, she's happy.

Grace smiled and appreciated that Kim was there for her. She gave her a bear hug and looked at Julie, Kim and Kelsey. "How are you guys holding up?"

Julie sniffled, "Milton and I kissed and I thought he wanted to get back together. I was wrong. He said he didn't feel that spark we had in 8th grade. It's all stupid Lorie's fault for spreading that _stupid _rumor. "

Kelsey looked at the group with bloodshot eyes. "Eddie wants a break. I don't know what I did wrong."

Kim looked at her friends.

_It wasn't fair. _

"Guys.. look at us. All crying over dumb boys-" Kim started.

"He's my best friend!" The three girls shouted back. Kim stared at the ground trying to cope with her own heartbreak.

**JACK/JERRY/EDDIE/MILTON POV'S **

"We suck." Jack said as the boys sat in his room. They also nodded in agreement. Except for Jerry. He was texting on his phone. Milton gave the boys a one minute signal and grabbed Jerry's new Iphone. He started reading the texts.

"Hey Katie! Meet me in Phil's I wanna see you? Seriously Jerry with a winky face?"

They all shook their heads.

"Guys, Kim told me she liked me today."

That got their attention. Eddie has his mouth open. Milton asked, shocked, "Well do you like her back?"

"Kinda.. sorta.. maybe?" Jack muttered.. confused himself.

"I know what you're thinking.. but guys come on.. I think I like Lorie too. I've known Lorie more. But with Kim and I.. It just seems so _natural. _"

"Looks like you have to choose huh?" Jerry asked.

Jack never thought of this. Choose? "e-enough about me.. What problems are you facing?"

Out of nowhere Milton stood up, anger fuming through his veins. "I'm such a .. a.."

"Milton.." Eddie said slowly, trying to calm the ginger boy.

"A DUMBASS!" he finally screamed.

The boys had a confused look glued to their faces. "How?"

"I threw Julie away! I told her I have no feelings for her after we practically made out in the janitor's closet.." He said with a blush.

"I told Kelsey I wanted a break."

"I have to choose between Kim and Lorie"

"I don't know what to do with Grace and Katie.."

All boys sighed. Then they came out with an idea.

"Guys. LETS TALK TO RUDY!"

**Haha! Short chapter. Kinda a small filler but still review?**

**I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER IN BY TUESDAY. DON'T LET ME DOWN HURRICANE SANDY**

**DON'T LET ME GOOOOOOO.**


	4. Of Makeups and Kisses

Chaaapter four.

Read, Review, Enjoy!

_**Chapter four of "New Again"** _

**RUDY'S POV**

"What is this?" I mutter as I saw four of my karate students standing at the entrance of my Bobby Wasabi Dojo. The saw me and attacked me with questions.

"Rudy I need girl advice!" "What should I do with Julie?" "I'm dating two girls?" "Rudy just help us!"

"Okay... Okay... OKAY" Rudy said after having enough. He unlocked his dojo and the five stepped in. Jack sat down on one of the benches and put his head in his hands.

_Uh oh, _Rudy thought. "Jack lets start with you.. explain please." Jack sighed and looked at his hands. "Okay..Kim told me she liked me and I was shocked. I kinda pushed it out of her.. But Lorie! I think she may have feelings for me and I don't know what to do."

Rudy smiled, "Jack just follow your heart. If you like Lorie then I think that you should be with her.. but you can't lead Kim on." Jack nodded and started stare at the mats, deep in thought.

**Jack's POV **

As Rudy was helping everyone else's problems.. I stared down at the mats. What should I do? Clearly I care about these girls a lot and I'm not that kind of guy to just throw one away!

With Lorie.. everything's fine. She's pretty, no doubt about that. She's smart, taking Advanced ELA and honors social studies.. but I feel so plain with her. With Kim, she's got that southern accent and she's pretty athletic. She's smart, and she can make me laugh easily. But, I only knew her for a little to a month.

I heard a knock and I looked up to see Lorie standing at the Dojo entrance. I smiled and let her in. "Jack can we talk?" She frowned.

Confused, I nodded and she grabbed my hand. She led me to Falafel Phils. "Just.. tell me you wont be mad."

Again I was confused but I agreed to her anyways. "My old penpal, Josh is coming in-"

"And you like him..." I concluded. My knuckles turned white from me clenching my fists and I formed a thin smile. She nodded.. looking at everything else but me.

A few minutes past and there was a long, long LONG awkward silence. "Okay," I said after a few minutes. "I can live with that.. Lorie if he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

She gave me a small smile, "Sorry I have to leave you with that weirdo." My eyebrows bunched. Weirdo? I gave her the "What are you talking about" face and she whispered in a 'DUH' tone, "That Crawford girl.."

My mouth dropped and I became a little upset. "Kim?" Lorie nodded and said to my ear, "She's hideous Jack. With her glasses and puffy hair.. she's practically a nerd."

I pushed Lorie off of me. I never been so pissed off in my life. I liked the old Lorie. The innocent 7th Grade Lorie.

She's gone.

"Stop." I whispered. "You may not know Kim that well, obviously if you are insulting her.. but I do. I've known her for a month and she's a pretty cool girl.. I like her glasses and her hairs really pretty."

Oh my god... am I getting feelings for Kim Crawford? I blushed red and started to head back to the dojo. Lorie yelled, "Jack I wouldn't be around her.. she reeks of anti social."

I rolled my eyes and didn't turn around.

Once I entered the dojo, I noticed Julie, Kelsey, and Grace making out with their boyfriends.. UM GROSS.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They all pulled apart and smiled. "We're back together!" they said in unison. I noticed that Kim wasn't there. "Yeah yeah really happy for you all but where's Kim?"

Grace responded, "In the locker room." The boys winked at me and I rolled my eyes again. They are so freakin' perverted. I knocked on the locker room door and heard a faint, "come in"

I opened the door and saw Kim sitting on the bench reading, "Mockingjay" Her glasses were off and her hair was in a messy bun. She saw me and she closed her book. "Hey.."

I looked at her and whispered, "We need to talk." Kim rolled her eyes and whispered, "Jack theres nothing to talk about."

My eyebrows jumped in confusion and shock, "Kim what about-"

"That's been solved, Jack." She muttered, closing her book. "You don't like me back and I get it. What is to like about Kimberly Crawford? I mean it sucks but if you're happy with Lorie-"

"Kim." I mumbled, trying to stop her blabbering.

"-That's fine with me, I can move on quickly and I know that our friendship might be ruined-"

"Kim"

"-Don't worry Jack, It's okay.. if you still wanna be friends then thats cool. I rather you be my best friend-"

I sighed and kissed her. I planted my lips on hers and she whimpered in shock. She soon started melting in the kiss and I pulled away to caress her cheek. I chuckled, "I'm sorry Kim but I really needed you to shut up."

Kim let out the most adorable toothy grin. She blushed crimson and said, "Okay..talk."

I sighed, "Kim, Lorie made me realize something today. I like you. I like your smile and I like your laugh. We've only known each other for a month and that's okay. We have all the time in the world to know each other. A-and I want to take it slow. I want to take you on a date and get to know you better. But know this Kim, I like you already."

She laughed and nodded, "I'm okay with taking it slow. Believe me, I think it's best."

I have to admit, it's going to be hard to not kiss her every time I see her... But I have to be ready. I want to take it slow. Not turtle-slow, of course but at our own pace.

I leaned in and kissed her again. I needed a last one to last! We pulled away and I whispered, "Kim I want us to our own kind of slow.. and we'll get through this together."

"Together" She replied.

I gave her a bone crushing hug. We laughed and her phone ringed. "It's my mom. I should get going."

"I'll walk you home." I said and stood up. Kim smiled, "I'd like that." We walked out of the locker room to and saw Rudy's office light on, but the dojo was empty. There was a note in the floor.

"_Kim! Sleepover at Kelsey's tomorrow okay? We'll meet after school and you'll get to tell us about what you did with Jack, hmmm ;). -Julie, Grace, and Kels :)" _

Kim blushed and pushed up her glasses. I shook my head, "Ignore them.. come on.." I laughed and we walked out of dojo.

Suddenly, everything seemed at peace.

**A/N: awwww cute ending. **

**Review? I think yesssss. Haha! The storms seemed to be passing me okay, so as promised, a chapter update for New Again. I wont promise one tomorrow but lets see.. maybe a an early halloween present? ;)**

**Have a good night and who ever is in the storm, stay safe!**

**-mutational**


	5. Flirting and spiking?

Chaaaaaaapter 5!

Sandy's gone! Celebramos! (spanish i think haha)

I **wont **update tomorrow, so this is my early treat for you. muhahahahahaahahahaha c: -mutational.

Read, Review, Enjoy!

_**Chapter five of "New Again"** _

Everything went back to normal. The couples were happy. School was going great. Also, Jack and Kim are still on their vow to take things slow. They would hang out like they did before, as friends, but they smiled at each other a lot and Jack gave Kim those compliments you would give to your girlfriend. Kim was fairly appreciative of him.

Lorie had left them alone. Turned out, Josh transferred to Seaford High and it was a bit awkward for Jack but he learned to look at things a different way. Yes, he was still pissed at Lorie for what she said about Kim (she still didn't apologize, Jack found it quite childish) but he's just glad he wont have to choose between Kim and another girl.

Jack entered the halls of Seaford high with Grace and Jerry. He kinda felt like a third wheel so he raced to his locker trying to look for Kim. Grace giggled when Jerry whispered something in her ear.

The lovely couple walked to their lockers where they saw their new locker neighbor, Katie Niglia. She was grabbing her Geometry text book and looked up to see Jerry and Grace starring at them. Katie gave Jerry a seductive smile. "Jerry"

Grace felt a bit awkward. Katie didn't even acknowledge her presence. Jerry gulped and stuttered, "H-H-Hey K-Katie" Katie smirked and closed her locker.

Once she was gone, Grace sighed in relief. She followed Jerry to their lockers and as Jerry was pulling down the combination, Grace looked at Jerry with a raised eyebrow.

Jerry sensed his girlfriend starring at him and he said, "Whaaaat?" his voice was really high. Grace kept her gaze and whispered in an angry tone, "She basically flirted with you. How could you say 'what'? She gave you a seductive smile!"

Jerry sighed and closed his locker. "Grace, I don't see anyone else but you. I like you, don't worry about anything okay?" But Grace didn't look so convinced. "Did you guys have a thing before?"

_Shit, _Jerry thought. "No. Grace look, don't mind her. I'm going to ignore her if you want." Grace sighed and whispered, "No.. I don't want to be those overprotective girlfriends, so you can talk to her but please be careful."

Jerry gave her a lovingly kiss. Once they pulled away, Grace gave him a grin. She couldn't help that thought of Katie and her boyfriend enter her mind again.

On the other side of the school, Jack saw him at their lockers and smiled at her. "Kimmers!" She rolled her eyes and pushed Jack a little. They laughed and Kim closed her locker.

"I'm going to walk you to Geometry." Jack said as he touched her fingers, trying to test if he can hold her hand. Kim pulled away from his touch and Jack seemed a little confused. That is until Kim wrapped one arm around his torso and he smiled.

"No, Jack you're going to be late to Science. Mr. Reimer is pretty tough on tardies." Kim looked at Jack with worry. He was her friend and she didn't want him to get in trouble because of her.

"I don't care." Jack said as he guided them to the stairs. Where as his class was across this hallway.

"Yes you do, Jack. Go, I'll see you in gym" She went for a dominate move and pecked his cheek. Just to test the waters. She saw faint pink on Jack's cheeks and grinned to herself.

"Okay." he said, agreeing to her. He was a little disappointed that we wont see her until fifth period, but walked to his science class anyway. He waved at her and she returned it. They walked separate directions.

_4 periods and Mr. Reimer's angry voice later. _

Just as the bell rang, Jack raced to the locker room. He saw Milton and Jerry there grabbing their gym clothes and started to dress. "Dude, I swear, she was flirting with me when Grace was there. Totes not swag YO."

Jack chuckled and raised his brow in confusion. Then Jerry again explained the story about Katie flirting with him before first period. Jack laughed but on the inside he felt bad for his friend. Two really cute girls want him, and that's a first. Jerry wasn't good with the ladies. It was a miracle for him to make Grace to go out with him.

The gym teacher, Coach Armstrong, yelled in the boys locker room. "Lets go, ladies. We're doing volleyball today." The three went out to the gym, to see the girls in shorts and tanks, stretching. They all snickered especially Jack. Kim looked pretty cute.

"Okay. I'm going two captains. It isn't girl vs boys, there will be a mix." He grabbed his clipboard and sighed, looking around. His eyes brightened and he yelled, "CRAWFORD AND TOMLINSON, CAPTAINS."

Crap.

Kim blushed and walked to the center with Lorie. Armstrong allowed Kim to pick first and Jack was hoping she'll pick him first. "Grace" Kim picked. Jack sighed and Lorie said, "Josh" in a flirty tone.

"Kelsey." Kim picked after.

Lorie didn't really talk to anyone else here, she saw me and smiled, "Jack."

"Ja- WHAT?" Kim yelled. Lorie looked at her and smirked.

"That's right. JAC-KIE." Kim growled as he jealousy came into play. She pushed up her glasses and picked the next player. After a few more picks, the teams were chosen.

CRAWFORD'S TEAM: Kim, Grace, Kelsey, Eddie, Milton, Luke, Abagail, Lucy, Erick, and Ashley.

TOMLINSON'S TEAM: Lorie, Jack, Jerry, Katie, Amber, Derrick, Josh, Savannah, Taylor, and Eli.

Katie stood next to Jerry and it made Grace smoke with anger. She cursed inwardly at Lorie for picking Katie to be with Jerry. Jerry gave Grace a reassuring smile as Coach Armstrong explained the rules.

Soon, the game was into play. Crawfords was beating Tomlinsons, 8-2. Then the volleyball was in the air and Derrick jumped to punch it. He spiked it hard and it hit Kim right in the face. Kim yelled in pain as the impact finally hit her. She landed on her back on the cold gym floor.

"OW!" she yelled. Jack yelled her name in worry and ran over to her. She removed her hand from her nose to see blood. "Aw, thats not good." Jack saw her glasses next to her a few feet away and picked them up.

"DUDE" Jack glared at Derrick, but Derrick raised his hands in defense. "Hey it's not my fault she was in the way.. Come on she's being dramatic, it wasn't even a hard punch."

Jack growled, "Oh, I'll show you a hard punch." He lunged at Derrick, but Luke and Jerry separated them. Coach Armstrong came from the locker room angry. "What the heck happened?"

"Well Mr. Armstrong," Grace started to explain, "Derrick spiked the ball _on purpose _and it hit my friend, Kim in the face." Lorie rolled her eyes and said, "Sir that's not what happened. Kim was in the way. It wasn't our fault she has such a big head."

"Why don't you shut it!" Grace yelled, running to Lorie. "Wanna start with me, Zambriski?" Lorie said and crossed her arms.

"Sure thing Tomlinson." Grace replied back and Jerry haven't seen this side of Grace before, and it was quite sexy. Everyone 'oohed and ahhed'. Armstrong rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, ladies, enough. Kim would you like to go to the nurse?" Kim nodded.

Jack said right away, "I'll take her." Coach nodded and he said, "Fine. Games over. Gym ends early today. But this is not going unnoticed. This will be informed to Principle Simpson."

Grace and Kim groaned while Jack led her to the nurse. Once out of the gym, Jack spun her around so that he was in front of her. "Are you okay? That son of a-"

"Jack." Kim warned. He calmed down and they reached the nurse's office. They opened the door and the nursed gasped, "Oh my goodness dear what happened to you?"

Jack explained, "Kim here got spiked in the face with a volleyball and I think she broke her nose." Kim squeaked in fear. The nurse nodded, "Okay. Kim sit here I'll go get some bandaids and we'll try to put that nose back in place!"

Kim tensed up and Jack started to laugh. Kim sent him a dark glare. Once the nurse was back, She stood in front of Kim and looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "This may hurt sweetie." And with that the nurse moved Kim's nose, putting it back in place.

_Crack. _

"OW!" Kim yelled while clutching her gym top. Jack whispered, "if you want you can hold my hand.", he smirked. Kim gave him a glare and said, "I rather pass."

The nurse smiled and said, "All better, Kim. Keep this bandage for a week and your nose should be good. Have a great day you two. Come back next week so I can check your nose." The nurse left and the speaker turned on.

_"Will Kim Crawford and Jackson Anderson please report to the main office? Thank you." _

Jack groaned, "Great."

As the entered the office, Mrs. Coto saw the two and rolled her eyes. Jack and Kim gave her a small smile but it faded when Mrs. Coto grabbed the phone. "Archie? The two others are here. Send them in? Okay." She gave them the signal to pass and Jack snickered, "Our principle's name is Archie."

Kim shook her head and they saw Grace, Lorie, Jerry, and Derrick on the seats in front of Mr. Simpson's desk. Mr. Simpson sighed. "Okay, you can sit down Jack and Kim. I've been informed of an incident in the Gym. So I would like Kim and Derrick to explain themselves. Ladies first."

Jack felt Kim sigh beside him, "Sir, we were playing volleyball and Derrick spiked the ball and it caused me to break my nose. He just started to joke around after that."

Simpson looked at Derrick, "Mr. Daniels is this true?" Derrick shook his head, "Mr. Simpson, will all due respect, her story is far from what happened. Earlier today, Kim said how she was going to beat me up, but when we started to play, she tried to spike me but she failed. What I did was a total accident."

Everyone's mouth dropped. Even Mr. Simpson's. He sighed. "Okay you two have different stories and-"

"Sir Derricks, lying." Grace said. Jerry and Jack nodded in agreement. Mr. Simpson nodded. "Very well. Derrick, Detention everyday after school for two weeks. AND, you are suspended from Friday's game." Derrick grumbled in his seat while the others smirked.

"_But, _as for the rest of you, you will all have detention tonight. Room 130A. Is this clear?" They all nodded. He dismissed them and Derrick snickered at Kim. Jack was about to lunge at him again but decided it wasn't worth it.

But before they went their separate ways, Derrick broke out into a evil smile, "See you all later in detention."

**Annnnnnnnd scene. Phew. Tension huh?**

**Stay tuned for chapter six on friday or early saturday, depends if I'm busy or not. I won't update tomorrow. **

**Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat! haha. **


	6. Of Detentions and Dances

Hello again! Anyone have a swasome Halloween? ;)

Sorry it took me to long to update.

On to chapter six!

3

Read, Review, Enjoy!

_**Chapter Six of "New Again"** _

Jack, Kim, Grace, and Jerry entered room 130A (AKA the 'Detention room'). They looked awkwardly as Mrs. Vespo, the old music teacher who was taking a cozy nap on the desk. Lorie and Derrick were already there, and being rude idiots, they decided to roll their eyes as the four friends walked in.

Clearly those eye rolls were mutual.

Jack and Kim sat at the two empty front desks, where as Grace and Jerry (who wanted more privacy to make out) moved to the back. Kim, who was glaring at Derrick, brought out her phone to text her father.

"My Dad's _so _going to kill me." She muttered as she sent an apologetic text to him. Jack chuckled and said, "Oh Kimmers, live a little. Detention's not that bad." Kim didn't reply to his sarcasm. But Derrick Daniels did. _  
_

"You're right. It isn't. But now that Geeky Nose, Karate Lutnut, Slutty Slime, and Confused Corndog are here, it's gone bad. Worse then the time your stupid Sensei was barfed on by a doll!" Jack turned around so he was facing the Art posters about how Detention is for lowlives. He didn't want to lose his tempter in front of Kim. Jerry on the other hand gotten a little upset.

"Hey, Daniels!" he spoke from his seat. "My girl is not a slut. So why don't you shut your mouth before I rip it apart to shreds." Derrick just smirked and leaned back.

Jack rose his eyebrow in confusion. "Jerry why are you even here in detention.. you had nothing to do with what happened yesterday." Jerry shrugged and muttered, "I had nothing better to do." Jack nodded. Kim shot up from her chair.

"oh! Let's play a game!" She grabbed Jack's arm roughly. He smirked and said, "Okay.. what kind of game do you have in mind?" She thought about it for a bit until she whispered, "How about the Letter Game."

"The Letter game?" Grace said in confusion. Kim nodded, causing more confused looks from her friends, Jerry especially. "It's where someone says a letter and the others have to guess what that letter is for. That letter can mean anything. Person, place, thing.. whatever. You guys in?"

They all mumbled a sure or an ok. They had nothing better to do and Derrick and Lorie weren't good entertainment. Before Kim could start, Derrick let out a girly, "Yippeee. Lets ALL play that dumb 4th grade game that Kimberly came up with. SO much fun." Lorie giggled and smirked at Kim.

Jack placed a hand on Kim's arm. "Hey. Don't listen to them. They are just assholes okay? You can start first." He smiled that adorable winning smile at her and Kim started the game.

...

40 minutes later, Detention was over. Kim sighed in relief to walk outside with her three friends behind her.

"I'm bored." Grace said. Even though she got out of detention, she was still bored. Her mom wasn't home and wont be home till 10 or so, and it's a tuesday. Usually theres nothing on Tv on a tuesday, anyway.

Jack snapped his fingers, as if he came up with an idea. "Movie Night?" The rest nodded and Jerry brightened. "Yo dudes Grace and I wanted to see The remake of Megan Is Missing.. I heard its sWAG YO."

Jack nodded and turned to face Kim, who was tense. "Kim, how about you?" Kim nodded and faked a small smile. Truth is, she HATED scary movies especially Megan Is Missing.

They took a bus to the movie theater and decided to chip in on tickets. They reached the snack bar and Jack asked Kim if she wanted anything. Kim shook her head. She was too scared to eat. They entered the theater and Kim grabbed Grace, "I'm freakin' terrified of this movie.."

As Grace was about to speak, she saw their boyfriend's calling them over.. apparently they found good seats. "Kim.. whats the worst that can happen?"

_2 hours later. _

"Oh."

"My"

"God."

Jerry was too scared to move. Grace's face became worried as she touched Jerry's shoulder. But it only made Jerry scream and run away, "DON'T GET ME. I'M NOT MEGANNNNNNNNN"

Jack put an arm around Kim's shaky form. He whispered in her ear about getting ready to go but she flinched. As it went by unnoticed to Jack, they existed out of the theater.. following Grace as she tried to look for Jerry. They found him 10 minutes later by a bush, praying in spanish.

Typical Jerry.

In the morning, it was time for school again. Kim looked in the mirror as she was doing her hair. It's been a few weeks since her and Jack decided to take it slow. She can't help but think that Jack didn't want to be official with her. He said until he was ready.. but how much time can he need?

Kim did promise that they would get through this together. She really wanted to kiss him again, but she also didn't want to scare him away.

But Jack said it himself, _I like you Kim. _Surely he wouldn't make that up.

As Kim's mother called her down for breakfast, Kim shook her head at her thoughts and ran downstairs. The bus ride to school wasn't that awkward. Usually she sits by herself and listens to Lana Del Rey on her ipod, but girl who's on her stop talked to her. Her name was Juli.

Kim was appreciative of this girl talking to her but on the bus in the morning and when she comes back from school, it's her only time to think.

Jerry grabbed his "book with numbers in it" known also as the math textbook. Grace was at lessons for piano and she wasn't here at school today. Now he's going to be a 6th wheel to all the other couples.

Jerry closed his locker shut and sat at the empty bench. He sighed and saw Jack coming towards him. "Sup Jack?" Jack nodded to him and sat down next to the Latino.

"Where's your other half?" asked Jack. Jerry sighed and mumbled, "lessons." Jack nodded in understanding and both boys felt a presence next to them.

A smirking Katie Niglia was staring at the Latino. "Hey Jerrrrry." he gulped and his eyes fixed to her chest. Jack cleared his throat and started to walk to the lockers, so that he wont be in that awkward situation.

Katie whispered, "My zipper's stuck," she said glancing at her sweater, "could you fix it for me?" she asked. Jerry took another gulp and pulled up her zipper causing it to cover her chest. She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair.. then to his chin, "How can I _ever _thank you?"

He shook his head and smiled unevenly, "Umhm uh.. no need to thank me.. um.. it was my pleasure." he said nervously. She gave him a wink and walked down the hallway.

Jack snickered and looked at Jerry with a grin. "What was that?" Jerry cleared his throat and shook his head, shock running through him. Jack glanced at a poster hanging on a class room door. He bolted up, "Dude! The Vegas Night Dance is TONIGHT!" he yelled. How could he forget?

Jerry laughed, "Dude everyone knew except you.. " Jack just walked to his locker, muttering of how Kim is going to kill him to see Kim herself, "Hey." he whispered, giving her a peck on the forehead. She blushed and closed her locker, "Hey."

"So I know this is um.. late.. but will you..uh.. Go to Vegas Night with me?" he asked with hope in his tone. She laughed and his grin turned to a frown.

"Sure, Jack. Why not?" she said after a few minutes. Jack gave her a hug. They separated after they said they would meet in Gym.

"Gahh!" Milton yelled, throwing a stack of papers on the desk. Julie came from the other side of the room and whispered, "Miltie whats wrong?"

He sighed in frustration. "We still need a DJ for tonights dance.. keyword: TONIGHT. We are still low on chaperones AND Principle Simpson is concerned that this dance is inappropriate for the students here."

Julie wrapped her arms behind him and gave him a feather kiss on the neck, "You sir, need to relax. And as President of this school, you are doing way too much work. I'll handle it, okay?"

"Okay." he smiled at his girlfriend as they shared a kiss.

It was lunch and Jerry decided to chat with Katie about what happened this morning. He saw her laughing with Lindsay at her locker an he cleared his throat, causing the two girls to stop giggling.

Lindsay gave Katie a small wave and left. Katie smirked at Jerry. Jerry just gulped, "I have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"_So _that means that you can't be flirting with me." Katie ignored him and run a hand down his chest. He removed her hands and whispered sternly, " I like Grace."

"I _don't _care." she said back. She turned to her locker to close it, "Listen.. if you still want my offer.. meet me at the boiler room 10 minutes after school ends," she walked up to his ear and whispered, "No strings."

He gulped and saw her walk away. Jerry walked to the lockers and slid down.

"Ladies and Gents of Seaford High. Can I have your attention please?" Kelsey, Eddie, Kim, and Jack looked up from laughing to see Julie speaking through the mic.

"As Vice President of the school, I would love to announce our performer for Vegas Night!" people huddled up, crossing their fingers that it's their favorite singer.

"LANA DEL REY!"

Everyone started to scream. Kim squealed and clutched Jack's arm. He chuckled at her excitement and they continued to eat their food. Kim was a huge fan of LDR, she basically worshiped her!

The day ended pretty quickly. Kim and Grace were going to go last minute shopping to buy what they needed for tonight, and Jack was heading with Eddie, Milton, Kelsey, and Julie to the Dojo.

"Jerry you comin' ?" Eddie asked. Jerry looked at the time to see that it's 3:10. He shook his head, "Nah.. maybe later." the gang left their sight and Jerry walked to the boiler room.

He saw Katie leaning against the door and she smiled, "You actually came." He looked around and muttered, "So.. uh.. what now?"

Katie just smirked and glided her hands from his chest, "Don't be nervous." she whispered, sensing his erratic breathing, and her hands stopped when she reached the loop of his belt buckle. Jerry gulped.

"I'll take it from here." Katie dragged Jerry to the room, her hands still on his belt, and smirked at him as the door closes.

**Taaaa daaa...? Next chapter woULD BE FULL OF DRAMA! **

**did anyone see New Jack City yesterday? Flawless! I CAN'T WAIT FOR KARATE GAMES! **

**also, I know that Jack's last name is Breuer or Brewer or something like that. I'm just going to keep it as Anderson for this story mainly because in the first few chapters I said his name was Jack Anderson.. it just wouldn't make sense for his name to be changed.. but whatever, you see my point. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**3**


	7. Vegas Night?

Chapter what..? Seven? ;)

HOLY GANOOSH. **50 REVIEWS? **

I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS! Keep em' coming would ya?

Read, **Review, **Enjoy!

**_Chapter seven of "New Again"_**

All that was heard was giggles in the Zambriski residence. Kim and Grace were getting ready for the Vegas Night event. Grace even plugged in her ipod and the two girls started to sing along to Taylor Swift.

As Grace was putting on her dress she got at American Apparel, Kim decided it was time to ask Grace for some advice.

"I need your help." she begged.

From the bathroom, she heard some mutters, "is it a Jack problem?" Kim started to nod but realized that Grace couldn't see her. Grace eventually came out of the bathroom with a black lace medium length dress. It had tight sleeves up to her elbows. Kim gasped.

"Oh my God, Grace! Jerry is so going to love you in that." Kim said. Grace smiled brightly and twirled around, "Ya think? I keep thinking that Katie is going to wrap him around her slutty finger."

Kim shook her head, "speaking of boys.. It's Jack. I like him so much.. I mean.. He's amazing. He was there with me on my first day of school but to be honest, I've been dying to kiss him. I know he said to take it slow and until he's ready but I'm getting desperate. What should I do?"

Grace giggled, "Talk to him sweetie. I'm pretty sure he would be drooling when he sees your dress. Bring the topic up during a slow dance.. what else.. oh! Make it special. Have you kissed him before?" Grace winked.

Kim's face turned redder than a tomato. "Maaaaaybe." They laughed and gotten ready for the night to come.

These girls knew nothing that was headed their way tonight.

x-x

"Dude." Jerry nudged Jack. Jack, with his mouth full of fries said, "Umph Ysh." The latino rolled his eyes and muttered, "I need to tell you something but it has to be between us.."

"Shoot." Jack said as he swallowed his food.

Currently they were at the dance. Kim and Grace decided to come together and the boys did the same. Milton and Eddie along with Kelsey and Julie agreed to meet a Phil's to grab a bite, so they would be a tad late.

Jerry looked around him to see if there was anyone near them that could hear what he was about to say. "I did something with Katie.. In the boiler room."

Jack got confused and nervous. The boiler room was the place where people would hook up and if they don't clean up after themselves, it gets pretty disgusting.

Jack would thank himself every time he passes the boiler room for not hooking up with Donna or someone in there.

Finally, Jack spoke. "Okay.. like what?" Jerry looked at Jack with a come-on-you-are-so-stupid-even-i-get-it-and-im-always-confused sorta look. Jerry whispered in Jack's ear.

"Good God." Jack said. He can't look at Katie the same ever again. Unfortunately, she was at a table not to far away from the two boys, helping herself to some lemonade in the record for World's Sluttiest Dress at High School dance.

"I couldn't help it. She was like fucking me with her eyes! You can't tell Grace."

Jack laughed, "Trust me, I won't."

"Good." Jerry sighed in relief.

"You will have to though." Jack muttered as he saw Katie stare at Jerry with a grin. Jerry smacked Jack's shoulder.

"I can't she would be so broken and I can't stand to see her cry."

Jack sighed and whispered, "Dude she would find out sooner or later, oral sex is hot gossip."

A few seconds after he said that, Kim and Grace approached behind them. "Hey guys."

They turned around and Jack started to stare at Kim. She had a red knee high dress that was tight at her stomach but a bit puffy at her waist. She had red lipstick and her hair was pin straight.

"Wow." he muttered.

"I know." she said with a flirty grin. She grabbed his hands and Jack gave Jerry a knowing look. Kim dragged the brunet to a nearby table.

Jerry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "How's my girl in that sexy looking dress." She laughed and pushed him aside. Jerry cleared his throat and thought about what Jack said to him.

"Attention ladies and gents." Milton said in the mic. Julie was standing next to him, grinning. The whole gym went silent. "Thanks. Who ever gets the most chips by the end of the night will get a free cd from Lana Del Rey and a flat screen tv, start playing in this casino like no tomorrow." he tried to sound like Elvis, but gotten boo'ed of the stage.

Julie yelled, "Lets get some music in here!"

The crowd began growing again. Jerry said, "Grace, lets get out of here."

"Where would we go?" she said with a flirty tone.

"Boiler Room's free." Katie whispered and Jerry widened his eyes.

Grace laughed, "Boiler Room? Please." Jerry cracked a fake smile. "Yeah its nothing."

"Sounded like a whole lot of something when we were in there." Katie grinned. She looked at Grace one more time then went to gossip with her friends.

As she was out of the conversation, Grace whispered in horror, "What is she talking about, Jerry?"

He didn't respond. She said, "Well what ever it is it can't be worse then what I'm thinking."

"After school today.. me and Katie-"

"Oh my God, You had sex?!" she exclaimed on the verge of tears. Jack and Kim stopped talking and noticed the couple arguing.

"No.. we just-"

"Kissed?" Grace asked with a tear trailing down her cheek, ruining her mascara.

"Kissed." Jerry lied. She backed away and started to walk out of the gym. "Gracie it was a one time thing, never will happen again." But Grace didn't hear him, she just entered the hall's of Seaford high with a broken heart.

x-x

"Saunders." Milton sang. Julie turned around and set the packages of juice on the table. "We have a problem." he continued.

"The punch bowl? I'm on it." she turned her heel but her boyfriend stopped her.

"Nope. Its just that the night's nearly towards the middle and I haven't kissed you yet."

She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. As he deepened it, she pulled away, "We have to crown our King and Queen."

Milton grimaced, "Love to be President huh?" he said sarcastically.

She giggled and they walked out hand in hand.

x-x

Grace was crying on the bench. She wiped her tears away and took off her heels. Jerry ran up to her and sat down next to the crying brunette.

"I'm so sorry babe. It was a one time thing, I swear. She means nothing to me." Grace swallowed and turned to stare at her pleading boyfriend.

"It was just a kiss, right?" she clarified. He nodded. She gulped, "You can never talk to her again. If you see her in the hall-"

"I'll turn the other way." he concluded. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

x-x

"Excuse me." a voice yelled from the mic. Everyone started to cheer. The voice belonged to Lana Del Rey. "I'm going to be singing Ride for you guys, hope y'all like it." she smiled.

Jack grabbed Kim's hand, "Dance with me, please?" She blushed and nodded.

She wrapped his arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist.

_I've been out on that open road _  
_You can be my full time, daddy _  
_White and gold _

"Jack.. I've been thinking." he nodded, signaling her to continue.

_Singing blues has been getting old _  
_You can be my full time, baby _  
_Hot or cold _

_Don't break me down _  
_I've been traveling too long _  
_I've been trying too hard _  
_With one pretty_ song

Kim bit her lip. Jack glanced at the blonde in confusion, "Tell me, please."

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast _  
_I am alone in the night _  
_Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I _  
_I've got a war in my mind _  
_So, I just ride _

_Dying young and I'm playing hard _  
_That's the way my father made his life an art _  
_Drink all day and we talk 'til dark _  
_That's the way the road doves do it, ride 'til dark._

Kim stared into his eyes and muttered, "oh screw it."

"screw what-" but Kim planted her lips on his.

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy _  
_I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes _  
_I look up to hear myself saying, _  
_"Baby, too much I strive, I just ride."_

They pulled away and Kim stared at him. He was shocked, for sure. Kim pulled away from him completely, taking his reaction as an insult. "I'm sorry that was out of line and-umph!"

He cut her off this time by kissing her.

Yup, she sure didn't expect that.

x-x

"Hit me." Jerry muttered and the man working nodded, giving him another turn for the game. Unknowingly, Katie Niglia was standing near him.

"Looking good, Martinez." she grinned. He rolled his eyes and said, "Look Katie, you can't tell the truth to Grace. I'll do anything." She looked around, trying to think.

"Fine.. but I'm trying to win a tv and I need chips." He glanced at his 50 chips and threw them at her. "Fine. Have mine."

She smirked, "Your secret's safe with me."

"What are you doing with HER?" Grace yelled. They both turned around and Jerry muttered, "Nothing.. she's just going to stay away from me."

"Like I said, I'll be quiet." Katie confirmed.

"And you better keep it that way." Grace glared. Katie looked at the brunette with disbelief.

"Excuse me Zambriski?"

"Don't kiss other girl's boyfriends its pathetic.."

_Uh oh. _

Katie scoffed. "Kissing? That's what he told you." she started to laugh. Jerry gulped. Grace looked at him with hurt. "Here's the deal. We were in the boiler room, we were past kissing, but my clothes stayed on if you know what I mean." she winked.

Katie whispered in Jerry's ear, "No strings." Jerry looked at Grace and she muttered, "You're disgusting."

"Grace!" he said but again, was cut off by the mic.

_God that damn thing is annoying. _

"Okay guys, You've been waiting." Julie said through the mic. "Your King and Queen for Vegas Night is...Jerry Martinez and Grace Zambriski! Come up guys."

Jerry rubbed his neck as the lights were planted on him. "Jerry have you seen Grace?" Milton asked. He shrugged and Milton muttered, "Okay, while we wait for the lovely couple to hit the stage, I have something I want to sing, for someone very special.. Julie."

He got out his guitar.

Yup.

Milton Krupnick can sing.

_It started out with a kiss. _

_Ended in Bliss. _

_A touch of desire.. _

_Your heart is on fire. _

_That melt's the ice. _

x-x

Kim laughed as Jack rubbed her fingers with his own. They are official. No more taking it slow. Jack muttered in her hair, "I really, really, like you."

Kim looked at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I like you too, Jack." He smiled and hugged her lovely.

x-x

_Your heart is on fire, fire. _

_Your heart is on fire baby, that melts the ice. _Milton finished. Julie blushed.

As soon as he came off the stage, Julie whispered, "Meet me in the theater, in ten."

x-x

Grace was again, sitting on the bench.

Brad Wolfe noticed her and smirked, "Hey Grace.. have you seen Katie."

"yeah. She's probably giving herself to someone else's boyfriend."

Brad whistled and said, "Tell wolfey whats wrong."

"Jerry cheated on me." she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Poor Gracie. If I were him I wouldn't let you go."

"Do you think I'm sexy?" she asked.

"I would pay big money to hook up with a girl like you.." he said with a grin.

"How much?"

"A million bucks maybe."

"_A million dollars?" _she asked with shock. He nodded.

"Too bad I only have fifty."

She glared at the lockers in front of her.

If Katie is what Jerry wants, then Katie is what Jerry gets.

"Meet me in the boiler room in 5. I'll take you up on that offer."

Brad smiled.

"I'll go get my wallet."

**DONE. next chapter is going to be even better. **

**DID YOU SEE KARATE GAMES? HOLY CRAP I'M SO PISSED. **

**Anyway, review? **

**3**


	8. Love Lockdown

I left you guys hanging. ;)

Thanks for the reviews, I love you all for that.

_**Chapter eight of "New Again"** _

_She glared at the lockers in front of her._

_If Katie is what Jerry wants, then Katie is what Jerry gets._

_"Meet me in the boiler room in 5. I'll take you up on that offer."_

_Brad smiled._

_"I'll go get my wallet." _

x-x

Brad left two minutes ago. Grace wiped her cheeks and looked out the window behind her. It was the gym. There she saw Jack and Kim laughing, Eddie and Kelsey talking while eating garlic bread, and Katie talking to Lindsay.

She glared at Katie. Her slutty hair, slutty outfit.. well.. slutty _everything. _

Grace got up and walked to the boiler room. Brad stood there with no emotion but when she appeared, he broke out to an amused grin.

"Thought you'd ditch me.." he said.

"No." she coughed. "Lets just.. go inside." They went in and Grace leaned on the wall. Brad stood in front of her and winked. She cleared her throat.

Brad brought out his wallet with the fifty bucks in it. "Here." he said. Grace gave him back the money.

"It's not about the cash."

He snickered, "Cool. Freebie!" he joked. She looked up at him and mumbled, "So do you uh.. wanna talk or something?"

He laughed, "Grace I'm not sure that's how it works." Brad leaned down to kiss her neck and she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

_What are we doing? _

"I'm sorry." she said while pushing him away from her. "I don't think we should-"

"Shhhh." he said cutting her off.

He leaned down again and she yelled, "No."

Brad didn't listen and she screamed inwardly for help. Jack.. Kim.. Milton.. hell even Joan! Somebody!

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Yelled someone from the door.

Jerry Martinez.

Not the person Grace wanted to see at the moment, but she's glad that its someone. Brad rolled his eyes and turned around to see a red faced Jerry.

"Ironic how we're standing in the same place you and Katie were standing a few hours ago.." Grace felt the tears come back and Jerry gulped.

Jerry stuttered, "Just leave her alone.. Brad."

Brad snickered and whispered, "Whatever, this is the worst dance ever." he gave them a peace sign and left the boiler room.

Grace hasn't left her gaze from the floor. She felt her tears roll down and Jerry went to comfort her.

"Don't."

He saw her shaky figure walk down the hallway and Jerry stood in the middle of the boiler room. His hand collided with the hard wall and he stared at his bloody hand.

x-x

The dance was almost over. Milton and Julie left ten minutes ago. God knows where.. The tv ended up being won by Katie Niglia.

Her night couldn't get better.

While that was going on..the other side of the gym...

"Tickle war!" the brunet shrieked. The blonde was laughing hard and he took the opportunity to give her a wet willie.

Kim pulled away from her boyfriend completely. "You. Ass!"

"Whatca going to do about it.. Girlfriend?" Kim just merely smiled and whispered in his ear, "You'll see."

Jack looked in her eyes and saw that glint in them.

_That glint. _

Uh oh.

"Kim..." he whispered slowly. "Lets be rational."

"Who says this isn't rational?"

With that she grabbed his legs and flipped him. He landed on the gym floor with a thud. Jack groaned and Kim offered her hand, "I keep telling you not to mess with me."

"Remind me." Jack said and rubbed his shoulder. Kim smirked and said, "Come on.. one last dance?"

He looked into her eyes and found the reason he liked her in the first place. Jack just grabbed her hand and led her to the floor.

She blushed and looked down to her toes.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?"

The boy chuckled at the girl in front of him. "Why would I stop looking at the most beautiful girl in the world?"

She was about to respond but a certain blonde interrupted them.

"Jackie!"

Lorie Tomlinson.

He turned around and Kim looked annoyed. This was _their _moment. Lorie seemed to not notice.

"Ummm?" Jack mumbled. Josh wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Jack can I talk to you about something?" Lorie asked. She was completely oblivious to Kim. Jack raised his brow. _What did she want to talk to me about? _

Kim grab Jack's arm and Lorie looked at this. She frowned when she saw Jack whisper in Kim's ear.

"Don't worry, okay?"

Kim nodded and saw her boyfriend and Lorie walk out of the gym. Her stomach felt weird and she's worried that the same thing would happen to her like what happened to Grace and Jerry tonight.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Jack asked and crossed his arms. Lorie insisted that they'd talk alone. Without any distractions.

Jack felt uncomfortable. He likes his girlfriend a lot and he would never let anyone come between them. They had just made it official tonight. They finally kissed as a main couple.

Jack couldn't be any happier.

"Since when you and four eyed have been together?" she asked in venom. Her hazel eyes narrowed at him and Jack sighed.

"Kim and I made it official tonight. What do you want?" he asked again.

"I broke up with Josh because I think I may have feelings for Milton."

"I'm sorry Lorie, I don't like you- DID YOU JUST SAY MILTON?" He asked- well.. yelled in shock. Lorie looked at him with a confused look and Jack laughed.

"He's dating Julie, Lorie."

"That's why I need your help to break them up.."

Jack crossed his arms and said without thinking, "No." Lorie's smirked dropped and she became angry.

"Jackie."

"Milton and Julie are two of the sweetest people on earth," _I'm sounding like such a training bra like this but whatever. It's the right thing. _"They are my best friends."

Lorie does get around the whole gang. 7th grade, she and Jerry dated until she dumped him because he didn't know who Justin Bieber was. 8th grade, she liked Jack and spread a rumor about the whole group.

Now, sophomore year and she likes Milton? Jack wouldn't be surprised if she starts to go for Eddie before senior year. Lorie pushed Jack away and whispered.

"I will get those two apart." Jack glared at her and smirked.

"Over my dead body, Tomlinson."

x-x

Kim looked down at her watch and sighed. _10:08.  
_

Jack's been gone for 10 minutes and she became worried. Her thoughts always go thinking if he and that blonde bimbo are making out.

As if on cue, her brunet boyfriend walked up to her. He looked tensed. Kim smiled and gave him a hug. She felt his lips go to her neck and smiled in relief. If he cheated of any sort, he would be too guilty to even be 10 feet close to her.

Her doubts disolved away.

"What did she want?" she asked as they separated. Jack's tensed expression came back and he whispered, "You can't say a word to Julie OR Milton.."

"Okay."

"Kim, I mean it." He looked into her eyes and she nodded. "Jack what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Lorie wants Milton now and she asked me to break them up. I said no, but I have a feeling she's going to do anything to break them apart."

It took two seconds for Kim to digest what Jack said. She saw Milton and Julie walk out hand in hand from the closet and they had make out hair. She started to smile at them but frowned at Grace's past words.

_"...she made up this rumor that we were in love with Jack and that we wanted a foursome with him. It basically tore Julie and Milton apart." _

Her face turned to concern, "Didn't they break up before because of what happened with that rumor? Grace told me." Jack nodded and he grabbed her hand.

"Well it's not going to happen. Julie basically torn away from us. It took us a year and a half for her to come back and they just got back together a few weeks ago."

Kim nodded and saw Lorie talking to the one and only. Katie Niglia.

She nudged Jack and they both saw, "What is she doing with her?"

"I don't know, but whatever reason it is.. we wont let their schemes get to them." Kim agreed and she kissed his cheek. Jack relaxed a bit and he asked, "You thought I was going to come back to Lorie didn't you?"

She didn't respond and he chuckled.

"Oh, Crawford." He grabbed her face and crashed their lips together. Kim smiled into the kiss and she now realized.

Jack was hers.

"By the way, have you seen Grace?" she asked.

Derrick Daniels and Brad Wolfe snickered behind the couple. "She's trying to be the next Katie." Jack growled and gotten ready to punch them. But Kim held him back.

"Where is she?" she asked louder and Brad simply replied.

"In the boiler room."

The two boys left (Derrick gave Jack the finger) and Kim looked at her boyfriend with worry. She saw Eddie and Kelsey come up to them.

"Guys!" she said. "We gotta get Grace. I think's she trying to get back at Jerry in the boiling room and-"

"She's not in the boiling room." a voice not to far from them whispered. It was Jerry. Jack's eyes traveled to his hand and gasped.

"Bro what happened to your hand?" Jack asked in shock. He has had a fair load of Karate injuries but this seemed serious.

"Had a fight with the wall," he saw Grace enter the gym with her face down. "It doesn't matter right now." The gang, now with Milton and Julie watched as he approached the brunette.

"Babe just let me explain." he pleaded and she ignored him. Grace walked up to Kim and Kim held onto her hand. Jerry muttered, "Grace-"

"Can you take me home?" she asked Jack and Kim. They both nodded and Grace started to head outside. Jack nodded at the gang and said, "See you at school?" The gang nodded.

"Call me." Julie yelled to Kim. Kelsey was glaring at Jerry.

Jerry ran up behind him. "Grace I know you're angry and if you just let me explain.."

"Explain.. WHAT?!" She yelled when she finally had enough. Her whole body turned around to face the boy.

"EXPLAIN HOW YOU CHEATED ON ME? I GAVE YOU A YEAR. A YEAR OF KISSES AND CUDDLES AND EVERYTHING. You just threw it away.." her voice cracked at the end.

Kim and Jack, along with the gang looked in sadness as Grace broke down crying.

Jerry's eyes filled with tears and he said nothing. Grace felt her necklace that Jerry gave her last year and ripped it off.

_"You're going to kill me." Grace muttered. Her boyfriend laughed and he said, "Just keep going." _

_"I'm blindfolded!" she stated the obvious. Jerry rolled his eyes and whispered, "I got you." Eventually he stopped and told Grace to open her eyes. With the help of Jack and Eddie, they managed to make the volleyball court at the park, to look like a romantic beach. _

_"You didn't.." she gasped. _

_"I did." he sang smugly. Jerry guided her to the table of food he laid out and said, "I didn't cook this. Julie did but.. enjoy?" he was nervous and Grace giggled. _

_After they ate, Jerry pulled a necklace from his pocket. "I saw it yesterday at the mall and thought it was the most second beautiful thing on earth." _

_"Who's the first?" she asked, but already knew the answer. _

_"You." _

_Her eyes filled with tears as he helped her put it on. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. _

_"I'll never take it off." _

The necklace was in her hands she gave it to Jerry.

"I think we should break up."

That was the last thing he heard until he fell to the floor on his knees.


	9. Gotta love December right?

A WHOLE LOT OF REVIEWS! Gracias mucho!

Also, I am beginning to see in the reviews that you guys liked how I mixed the storyline from season 10 of Degrassi to this Kickin' it story. TBH, I wanted something different to be added on to this story when I started it...

But don't get me wrong, there are some really unique Kickin' It stories out there.

Person with the **85th **review gets a really good sneak peak to the next chapter (you must have an account on fanfiction in order for me to send it to you. sorry!) ;)

This authors note was pretty long, so I'm going to _kick_ y'all out and let you guys read. get it? Kick? ...kay.

_**Chapter nine of "New Again."** _

The weekend was pretty short to some. Stayed up till one in the morning gossiping about what happened at the Vegas Night Dance, or just reviewing some biology.

But for Jerry, it felt longer than the Paleoproterozoic Era. (Even if he didn't know what that meant, he just knew that it was _way _to long.)

Jerry stood by to his phone all weekend. Kim promised she would text him about Grace and how she is doing since that Friday night. But, it was a text that didn't come.

Now it's a Monday. It's time for students to return to Seaford High and start the fresh new month of December.

Jerry was walking up the steps of school, there he saw Jack and Kim holding hands. He rolled his eyes at their sudden decision to make it official.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the entire reason why he was angry. He just wanted to be with Grace again. Jerry walked up to the couple and mumbled, "Hey guys."

Jack stopped laughing and glanced at Jerry's hand, "How you holding up?"

There was a cast wrapped around Jerry's hand and he shrugged. Kim looked at him, unsure of what to say. I mean, he did break her best friend's heart. Jack looked at the clock and said, "Jerry, we better head to science. See you at gym?" The last part was for Kim.

Kim nodded and blushed when Jack gave her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. Bye guys."

As soon as the boys left, Kim looked around to make sure that they were really gone and she whispered to the bushes, "Okay, they're gone."

A red eyed Grace Zambriski appeared. "Thanks Kim." Kim nodded and they both stared at Katie as she entered the halls of Seaford High with her little clique, looking "flawless as ever."

"You know you can't hide in the bushes every morning."

"I'll hide in there 'till Grad if that's what it takes to be away from.. that.. sleezebag." Grace said angrily as she crossed her arms. Her face softened again.

"How can you miss someone and wanna tear their organs out at the same time?" Kim dragged Grace inside the school and she made sure that Jerry wasn't at Grace's locker waiting for her like he did most of the mornings.

Grace's eyes weld up at the sight of Jerry not being there anymore.

But, Katie was there.

"You know.. I'll get your books for you. Stay. Here." Kim said, not wanting to cause any trouble between Grace and Katie. Grace stopped Kim with her hand.

"I think I can handle it."

Grace walked up to her locker, putting in the combination. She could of sworn she heard a scoff from the other girl.

"Look who decided to man up and go to school?"

Grace counted in her head. When she was little, her older brother Mike Ryan used to tease her and she'd get really angry. Eventually her dad told her to count to six in her head.

And if that didn't work, then just punch the kid.

_1.. 2.. 3.. 4- _

"So are you deaf now? Listen, I know you and your little heart is broken right now, but lets face it. You didn't have what it takes to keep Jerry. " Katie's hissing words dawned to her ear.

_You didn't have what it takes to keep Jerry._

_You didn't have what it takes to keep Jerry._

_You didn't have what it takes to keep Jerry._

"Grace let's go. Geometry's calling." Kim whispered as she tugged Grace's sleeve. But Grace didn't move.

"Run away with Ms. Four eyed. I bet she's better at keeping boyfriends than you."

Yup, that crossed the line just a bit.

"Like you ever kept a boyfriend." Kim's words were heard across the hallway and people stopped and stared.

_"Hey is that blondie who gotten socked in the face at gym the other day?" _

_"I heard she's with Jack Brewer. Wouldn't want to mess with her." _

_"Ew. Jack? Donna, wasn't he that weird kid that vomited on Heather Clarke in ninth grade?" _

Whispers and laughter was heard and Katie looked at Kim with vain. "I'm afraid I was talking to Zambriski."

Grace hid behind Kim as her blush began to form. She was pretty sure a teacher was going to come out, giving them detention for being late and (for the way Kim's heading) starting a fight.

"Who is my best friend." Kim started to get louder. "You have no right to be saying anything about boyfriends, Katie. How long were your relationships? Because I'm pretty sure they don't count if they were half an hour in the boiling room."

A few guys laughed and people stared at Katie in disgust.

_"Oh my God. I went in there once and caught Katie and Chad together." _

_"So it's true?" _

_"Guys I think we should get to class-" _

_"Shut up, Andrew." _

Katie looked around at the laughter and went up to Grace's face. "I will keep Jerry away from you."

Grace tore her eyes from the ground and said, "Good. Enjoy sloppy seconds."

Grace dragged Kim to Geometry and Kim giggled.

"Okay. That was-"

"So awesome." Grace finished. She smiled even though Mr. Collins was yelling at the two for being late.

x-x

"Hey."

Jack sat down at the lunch table with his tray full of God knows what. Kim looked up and smiled, "Hey." she gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled.

"So, I heard that you got a tardy from Mr. Collins."

"Call the cops, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and he grinned, "Why?"

"Grace and I had a little chat with Katie, That's all."

"Little chat?" Eddie asked, while sitting on a chair next to Kim. "Try you told her off big time." Jack started to laugh and now it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes.

"My my my, Kim. Looks like you're growing up." Jack said. Kim's never the type to get into trouble and Jack thought it was pretty badass.

"Whatever." she whispered while doing her ELA homework.

Jack gasped, "AND doing your ELA homework during lunch? Eddie, I think we need to turn her in."

"Blonde girls gone wild." Eddie remarked.

"Kim Crawford: Seaford's Worst."

"OKAY!" Kim shouted. Jack and Eddie started to giggle like school girls and Kim sighed, "I'm going to go into the library, considering you two don't know how to behave."

Jack tried to stop laughing as he said, "Don't go, Kimmy." Kim turned around and grabbed her bag before smirking and leaving the cafeteria.

As soon as she left, Jerry came in and sat in her seat. He stared at the plastic table in front of him and he sighed. Eddie and Jack gave knowing looks to each other and Eddie said, "Sooooo."

"I don't get it. I was completely sure that Grace would talk to me by now, but looks like she's not." Jack rubbed his neck.

"What did you expect, Jerry? You cheated on her."

"-And made her look like a fool during the dance." Eddie added.

Jerry looked at him with a glare and Eddie whispered, "Not helping, sorry." Jerry sighed and he shrugged.

"I'm such an ass." Jack nodded in agreement and saw Milton come over with a frustrated look.

"Whoa, Mr. President! What's up with you?" Eddie asked. Milton shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Eddie nodded and took a sip of his soda. Out of nowhere, Milton said.

"Lorie sent me this."

Milton showed his phone to the three boys and Eddie spit out his coke. Jack covered his eyes and Jerry couldn't even care less.

"Holy-"

"I know." Milton said. Jack looked at Milton, thinking he should say what he heard during the dance. But he decided against it.

"If Julie see's this on my phone, she'd kill me. I'm not going down that road like what happened on Friday." he laughed while deleting the photo.

Jerry stared at Milton and he stopped laughing.

"Too soon?"

"Little bit." he said with sarcasm. Jerry saw Grace on the other side of the cafeteria and he stood up.

"Dude, give her time." Jack said.

"I can't."

Jerry then walked over to the cheerleader's table. The table went completely silent and Grace cursed herself.

"Grace, can we talk?" he asked.

"Ew. Martinez get out of here!" Katelynn Walker said as she picked on her salad. Grace put her hand over Katelynn's.

"It's okay, Katelynn. I got this." She stood up and grab Jerry's hand, leading him out of the caf.

"You have two minutes." she whispered and glared at the latino.

Jerry gulped and thought about what he was going to say. By the way things been happening, he probably wont get another chance to talk to her again.

x-x

**HA. CLIFFY. **

**I love this. **

**Review y'all 3**


	10. Happy Holidays, from an AN

_Dear fellow readers, _

_I'm sorry for not updating "Chapter ten of New Again.." I'm going away on vacation for my winter break and I won't be updating until after the 5th of January. _

_But in the meantime, be sure to read _**AND**_ review on Chapter three of, "Worth Fighting For." _

_I appreciate that you guys are so patient and I apologize. _

_Have a great Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah and have a great New Year. _

**_DECK THE HALLS WITH SLIMY EELS_**

**_FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. _**

**_RIDE THE YACK UNTIL IT SQUEALS _**

**_FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. _**

_I love you guys! _

_3_

_Mutational _


	11. Every first kiss, every crisis

_Summary of this chapter: _

**Grace thinks she can move on after her talk with Jerry..But with who? What happens when she gets stuck into a heavy situation? **

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNN. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy! **

Chapter Ten of "New Again"

"Every first kiss...every crisis.." 

It was 4 in the afternoon and Grace (along with Kim) had decided to study for their Health test inside the school library. Kim was reading from her textbook and she snorted.

"I'm never having kids." she joked. Grace traced her initials with her pencil and didn't say a word. Her mind still on about what happened at lunch with her and Jerry.

Kim looked at her friend with worry. "Okay why isn't Grace Zambriski making a comeback? Or correcting me? Are you okay?" asked Kim with full on concern.

Grace shrugged and Kim whispered, "Milton told me about you and Jerry talking during Lunch. What happened?"

_"You have two minutes." replied Grace with a glare and crossed her arms. Jerry gulped and tried to grab her hands. Grace scoffed and jerked her hands away. _

_"If this is another freakin' apology then save it Jerry. I don't want to see you. Nor talk to you or even think about you. You hurt me." her voice cracked at the end and she hold her tears back. _

_'Don't cry in front of him Zambriski. He's not worth it anymore.' _

_Jerry sighed and whispered, "I know you don't want to hear it but I really am sorry.. please Grace I can't be without you." Grace looked at him and noticed Katie enter the cafeteria with a grin. _

_"Then learn to be without me." She whispered and Jerry stopped breathing. _

_"Bye Jerry." she gave him one more glare before walking out of the cafeteria. _

"Gracie." Kim said sadly and gave Grace a hug. Grace grinned a bit at her friend. She was really glad she met Kim. To think about it, they never really started on the right foot..but they overcame it and became best friends.

Kim's watch beeped an alarm she set to let her know that it's time for her and Jack's date. Kim looked at Grace apologetically and Grace waved her off.

"Go, go."

"Are you sure?" Kim wanted to be certain. Grace nodded and the blonde gave Grace a side hug and ran towards the entrance of the school.

Grace sighed. She grabbed her phone and changed her Facebook status from "It's complicated." to "Very Single". After having an argument with herself, she went on Jerry's profile. He still hasn't change his status yet and Grace rolled her eyes.

'Its over with me and Jerry. Done.'

"Grace?"

She turned around to see Eddie Jones with a confused look on his face. She grinned at him and he asked teasingly, "Where's Mrs. Brewer?"

She laughed, "She left with Mr. Brewer a few minutes ago. What are you still doing at school?"

Eddie shrugged. "Lacrosse practice... the usual." he sat down beside and can for sure feel the tension. She nodded and stared at the grass with a glare.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him with tears. He's surprised at her sudden change of emotion. "I can't get Jerry out of my mind.." Eddie looked at the girl with a sympathy.

"I'm sorry.." he honestly didn't know what to say. He stopped talking after that, remembering Jack's 12th birthday party. Frank dropped soda on her new shirt from "Justice" and she freaked out.

He did not want to anger the girl. It did hurt him that he couldn't help his friend, though. He's been in enough pain this week. The gang had to say goodbye to Kelsey, because she won a scholarship to England.

"Eh", he thought, "if you love them set them free, right?"

Grace wiped her tears and stood up in anger. Eddie, again, is surprised at her changed emotion.

"It's not fair!" she yelled in anger. Grace crossed her arms and started to say, "He betrayed me! He cheated! Why am I wanting to be back with him? He's a low life jerk who couldn't keep it in his freaking pants."

Eddie widened his eyes in shook. He never heard her say stuff about Jerry like this. Even though the latino pretty much deserved it.

"It's normal to feel that way, I guess.." That was all he had to say because basically, he never cheated or gotten cheated on, well maybe once during an Algebra quiz.. but that's besides the point! Eddie does hope though that Grace would understand his lack of advice.

"Like what? like a piece of worthlessness? Then I'm as normal as they say!" he heard her yell sarcastically. He laughed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he laughed again. "I'm sorry. He is clearly sorry though. I can see why he likes you.." he saw a blush forming on her cheeks and he grinned.

"Thanks Eddie. You're a great friend" She leaned in to give him a friendly love. When they separated, Eddie and Grace locked eyes.

Soon, they began to lean in. His forehead was almost touching hers and she could feel his warm breath on his lips. Grace wasn't thinking about anything. And that's when Eddie closed the gap.

Grace gasped and kissed back. She put her hands around his neck and his landed on her waist. She deepened the kiss and Eddie pulled away quickly, realizing their mistake.

"What just happened?" he asked. Grace put her hand to her lips, "I don't know.." Then she thought of Jerry and how this kiss made the situation about ten times worse.

She just kissed her ex-boyfriend's _best friend! _

"I'll see you.." Eddie whispered a few minutes after. Grace, unable to speak, said the same and they walked in different directions but, not before stopping and touching their lips. They grinned.

* * *

Eddie entered the Bobby Wasabi Dojo a hour later.

"Sorry I'm late. Lacrosse meeting!" he yelled and set his duffle bag by his locker. There he saw Milton and Jerry sitting on the benches.

"It's cool. Rudy canceled practice anyway..considering that his two star black belts are on a date." Milton said. Jerry nodded and brought out his phone. He logged into Facebook and gasped.

"Grace changed her status! She's now Very Single." he said sadly and Eddie was about to admit what happened earlier. But, he decided against it. Just then, Jack walked into the dojo.

"Hey guys!" he greeted and sat down beside them.

"Where's Kim?"

"I brought her home after our date." he grinned, remembering their fun times earlier. Jerry rolled his eyes and started to stretch on the mats. He then angrily punched a dummy.

"What clogged your underwear?" Milton laughed, trying to make a joke. Jack and Eddie looked at him and shook their heads.

"Grace, man" Hearing her name come out of Jerry's mouth made Eddie nervous. _What if they find out we kissed? What if Grace tells him? I'm too young to die. I haven't sat in a tub full of Falafel Balls yet. _

"What about her?" asked Jack.

"I think she's avoiding me. I mean, we broke up for real today and I think she's taking it hard.." he muttered and Eddie started to cough hard. Milton looked at him suspiciously before saying.

"Are you alright Eddie? The flu's been going around." Milton spoke with his hand in front of his nose and mouth, most likely to prevent getting Eddie's "germs". Eddie confirmed he's fine, anyway.

"Dude, let her go." Jack advised. "There's plenty of fish in the sea, correct?"

Jerry nodded. Milton agreed, "Yeah, don't you want Grace to move on and be happy?" Jerry thought about it for awhile. He has been only thinking of his feelings, and not Grace's.

"I guess." he said. Jack patted his neck and said "Atta boy!" Jerry gave him a smirk and noticed Eddie staring at his hands, silent.

"You alright there, buddy?" Jerry asked. Eddie snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Yeah." he small-smiled. "I was just thinking of Kelsey that's all.."

His friends nodded and when they were too busy chatting, they didn't notice that Eddie's small smile turned into a guilty frown.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Kim opened her locker and grabbed her History textbook. She stared at a picture she hung of her boyfriend and her and grinned. Just then, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist, startling her.

_Speak of the devil, _she thought. She turned around and saw Jack looking at her lovingly.

"Hey." she muttered and Jack leaned down to kiss her. She gasped and kissed back. Their kiss was about to deepen until Lorie Tomlinson stood in front of them and coughed.

"No PDA." she reminded and Jack pulled back annoyed. Kim looked between her boyfriend and Lorie and raised her eyebrows in confusion. Lorie said quietly, "Jack, have you thought about what I said.."

At first, Jack didn't know what she was talking about. If anything, he's feeling like Jerry in Math. Then it clicked and he rolled his eyes.

_Oh.. that... _

"No. And I don't want to be involved. So, bye." he said and closed his girlfriends locker. Kim saw Lorie getting angry and she stomped away. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Jack replied. "I guess she's still on about Milton." Kim nodded and re opened her locker while glaring at her boyfriend.

"So, Kim." he started, noticing the glares he was given.

"So, Jack.." she mimicked.

"You're birthday is soon..next week actually.." he smirks. Kim groaned. "No"

"What? You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do.. You're Jack." Kim said. Jack pouted and she continued, "I just don't like the attention, okay?' Jack nodded although he knew that his girlfriend was lying. Instead of protesting and convincing her to celebrate the big Sweet 16th, he smirked and thought of a plan.

The bell rings signaling that its time for 5th period. Jack gives a sweet kiss to Kim and he says, "I'll see you later?"

"Okay.." she mutters while grinning.

* * *

"Can we talk?" asked Eddie. Grace sighed and sat down on a bench at the Seaford Park. Both teens fiddled with their thumbs and looked everywhere else but each other.

"Grace, we need to tell Jerry-"

"No!" she cut him off and he sighed with relief. She stared at him with a confused glance but continued anyways, "No. You and Jerry are best friends.. I don't want him to get angry and flip you like a pancake or something."

"Okay, first of all, I am a red belt and I can beat Jerry if I try.." he said while putting his hands on his waist, looking like a Superman action figure. Grace laughed. Eddie started laughing too and Grace sighed, "Why should he care anyways?"

"He likes you-"

"He liked me enough to cheat on me with that thing you call Katie Niglia.." She spat and took a deep breath. She told everyone she was going to let it go.. she told herself she was going to let it go.

She wasn't going to cry over Jerry Martinez again. And as long as she remembers that he's not worth it, then she'll move on. Slowly, but surely.

Eddie gotten a call from his mom saying he had to be home soon and Grace said goodbye.

"You're a good person." she said.

"Aw, you're making me blush.." they laughed and Grace gave him a high five.

While Eddie walking towards Main Street and Grace taking a cab to her house, they didn't notice the latino known as Jerry Martinez hiding behind an oak tree.

_Were they flirting? _he thought.

For some reason Jerry had an anger build up inside of him and he stomped out of the park.

He was going to have a talk with Eddie tomorrow.


	12. Hit and Run

Chapter 11!

Sorry for the long wait :/ I was so busy with school and track and everything.

BTW, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW DEGRASSI ON 2/22/13? I WAS CRYING SO HARD

IF YOU GUYS DONT WATCH IT YOU SHOULD ITS SO GOOD OMFG AND DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE OTHERS WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED IT!

Anyway..

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

Ps: I apologize for any grammar mistakes- was in a hurry :)

* * *

"Chapter Eleven of New Again."

"Hit and Run"

Jerry walked into school the next day, hoping to find Eddie. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and cursed. He didn't get any sleep last night because him and Jack were playing Kung Fu Cop 77 until 4:30 AM.

He finally saw Eddie at his locker, but he wasn't alone. He was with Grace.. again. Jerry glared to Eddie's back. Grace was laughing to something that Eddie said and her eyes flickered to Jerry. _Great.. a jealous ex boyfriend. _

Jerry saw Grace sigh and told Eddie something. Eddie nodded and Grace left, probably to find Kim or Jack. Eddie focused his attention back to his locker and Jerry walked over to him. "Sup dude." Jerry said.

Eddie said, "Hey. Did we have any math homework?"

"Like I pay attention in math.." Jerry joked but continued, "So I saw you and Grace.." Eddie looked at him curiously, "And?"

"Look, I know you guys are friends and all but we just broke up and I don't feel swag if you guys start dating-"

"Jerry! Grace was just borrowing my english notes. Come on, me and Grace.. psh. You don't get mad when Jack and Milton hang out with her.." Eddie said and closed his messy locker. _Eh... I'll clean it someday. _

"That's because they actually have girlfriends!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie barked.

Jerry took a breath and half smiled, "Sorry bro, I guess my jealousy go to me. I'll see you in gym?"

"Yeah." muttered Eddie as he walked down to his first class. He cursed at himself for talking to Grace again. He told himself while going home after talking to Grace.. to NOT talk to Grace that much anymore. He knew that Jerry would eventually find out about the kiss, and he doesn't want it to get ugly.

But it's so hard! Him and Grace actually have things in common. Eddie never had the time to really get to know Grace because she was with Jerry and he was crazy about Kelsey.

At least he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

* * *

Milton looked at the B+ marked on his paper. "GAHH!" He yelled. He never gotten anything under A+, not even a A minus!

Jack rolled his eyes. _And here we have another Milton Meltdown, your host, Jack Brewer. _

"Milton..Milton..MILTON! It's okay, I got a C." Milton looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"But Jack!" he whined like a 6 year old, "You're ok with C's. NYU would never accept me because of this stupid B!"

"Milton." Jack said softly. Milton stopped stomping and looked at the brunet.

Jack finished, "We're in our sophomore year. It was a stupid Geometry quiz, not an exam for college. Relax."

The bell rang and Jack sighed with relief. Milton looked like he was about to kill Mr. Collins because of that B. Jack had to pull him out of there.

"I need your help, so would you please stop glaring at our math teacher!" Jack hissed. Milton rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"Kim's 16th birthday is next week and I was thinking of throwing her a surprise party. What do you think?"

"Oh! A party!" They heard Grace squeal from behind them. "I'm so going." she said. Jack whispered to her, "Obviously you're going Grace, but keep it down with the squealing ok?"

Milton agreed, "That's why he said its a SURPRISE"

Grace glared at the ginger. "I know what surprise means, Mr. B plus. BTW, I heard your tantrum in Mrs. Sager's room." Milton's cheeks rose red in embarrassment and he raced to his next class. Jack rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, Grace what do you think?"

Grace grinned, "I think it's a good idea. She's going to love it. I mean, she loves you anyway." Grace stopped talking and realized her mistake.

"What?" Jack asked after he heard what came out of Grace's mouth.

"What?" she asked back. "Oh look at the time I gotta go to um.. the girls room. Okay bye!" Jack saw her tiny body run down the hallway.

_Did she just say that Kim loves me? _

"Hey!" Kim yells as she jumps on Jack's back. He laughs and brings her back down again. Jack gives her a kiss and says, "Hey babe." Kim smiles and leans in for another kiss, leaving Jack speechless.

Kim stares at him leaving Jack melting. But he can't help but think about what Grace had said before she left. Did she really love me? He knows Grace long enough to call her his sister, so she wouldn't make stuff up.

"Jack.. earth to Jackson!" Kim said while snapping fingers in front of his face. Jack blinked and smiled, "Sorry. I was just getting too lost in your eyes."

Oh yeah, good one Jack. Keep it smooth..

"Shut up," Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance, yet the bright red blush on her face says otherwise. Jack smirked. _Of course she would say that. _

"Hey Jack!" Eddie yelled, stopping the two from heading to their next class. "I heard about your idea, I think its so goo- HEY KIM!" Eddie said with a embarrassed look on his face. _  
_

Jack sighed and did a face palm. That's it, it's official. He cannot and will not tell anything to Eddie anymore. Jack told him about Kim's surprise party.

"What idea?" Kim said while joining her and Jack's hands together.

"His idea.. to.. um.. join.. the..uh...sewing...club." Eddie stuttered and Jack whispered so that Kim wouldn't hear his cursing.

"Sewing club?" she asked, not buying it. The boys nodded their heads eagerly. "Really?" They nodded their heads again.

"Okay.. I gotta head to Spanish.. but uh.. boys, good luck with the.. sewing club." She gave Jack's hand a squeeze before turning to the other hallway.

"Nice one, lugnut." Jack spat. Eddie apologized and Jack sighed.

"Fine. So you really like the idea?" Jack asked, hope in his tone. Eddie nodded, "Yeah, if I had a girlfriend, I would so do that."

Jack nodded and they saw Grace coming towards them. She waved at Eddie and his face broke out to a grin.

Eddie patted Jack's shoulder, "I gotta go. Hey Grace!" he yelled. Grace ran over to him and they high-fived. Jack looked at them as they walked away.

_Since when do they hang out? _his mind thought.

* * *

"Oh my God, Ms. Hoskins almost killed you!" laughed Grace as Eddie was eating away on his ice cream. "I would of payed to see that, though."

"Hurtful." said Eddie and Grace giggled. She sighed, "It's nice hanging with you."

"Ditto." he replied seconds after. She looked down at her birthday cake flavored cone- her favorite. She wondered how Eddie knew what her favorite ice cream was.

Then her mind flickered back to when they played twenty questions.

FLASHBACK-

_"Okay, question 4. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" _

_"Hmmm. I like chocolate, mmmmm red velvet seems better. Hey, can't forget cookies and cream. But what about-" _

_"Eddie!" She smiles. "I said one not 50 different kinds." _

_-laughs- " Sorry, I'm just a bit hungry." _

**10 minutes later. **

_"Happy now?" _

_"That I got my cookies and cream and red velvet and chocolate ice cream? Topped with M n' M's and caramel? Very Grace, Very." _

_*They continue eating ice cream* _

_"Hey, you never told me your favorite ice cream flavor."_

_"You never asked." _

_"Excuse you. Rules of twenty questions, you cannot re-ask a question back." _

_"Fine, jeez. So what am I eating then, Mr. Rule-Book?" _

_"..Birthday Cake?" _

_"Don't look at me like that. It's good." _

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Can I try?" _

_"No." _

_"Please!" _

_"You have a ginormous sundae waiting for you, why would you want mine?" _

_"..." _

_"Eddie! You can't just dig your spoon into my cone!"_

_"Hey, that's actually good. Thanks Grace." He smiles. _

_"I never gave you permission to taste my ice cream." _

_"..." _

_"..." _

_"I'm sorry, did you say something?" _

_"UGH!" _

END OF FLASHBACK.

She smiled and licked her delicious frozen treat. Eddie looked at her curiously. "What are you smiling like that?" Grace gives him a punch on the shoulder, a playful one at that.

"I was thinking of when we played 20 questions." She said and Eddie laughed. "I remember. That ice cream tasted like heaven, with it's rounded figure, frozen texture, and oh my god those toppings."

"Chill it.. Romeo." she joked. Eddie smiled.

Grace took a breath. "How's Jerry?" Eddie shrugged. He wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know. Fine I guess? He failed that History test yesterday, but what's new?" he explained. Grace nodded and stared at the floor. "I still feel betrayed at him."

"I know." replied Eddie softly. "It's normal. You have the right to feel betrayed."

"I did. It's been a month already, I should suck it up and move on. Trust me, I think it's time." she smiled. Eddie nods. They throw away their napkins and sit on the steps in front of school.

"So move on." Eddie said.

Grace looked at him- and _really _looked at him. He did look cute today. She smiles. "I have the perfect guy."

With that their lips crash and Grace wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands landed on her waist perfectly as their lips moved in sync. They pulled away, grinning.

"That was.."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wait.. so you're over Jerry?" Eddie asked with hope. Grace nodded. Eddie leaned in and reconnected their lips.

* * *

"Okay. Operation Kim's Birthday Party." Jack said in the dojo. Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Julie were there as well. Well, confused and distracted Rudy, Milton, (especially) Jerry and Julie.

"Guys. Focus please. AND WHERE'S EDDIE AND GRACE?" A freaking out Jack yelled. It startled Milton and Rudy replied, "I texted both of them.. no answer." Jerry grumbled. _Maybe they were together discussing homework! Not. __  
_

"You okay?" Julie asked Jerry. Jack, unnoticed by Jerry's sudden tense, is writing on a notepad furiously. Jerry nodded, though.

Jack started to talk to himself. "This needs to be perfect- it will be perfect. So I'll assign you all jobs. Ugh I wish Grace and Eddie were here!"

* * *

"Eddie." Grace breathed as Eddie kissed down her neck. She pulled away and laughed. "What are we doing?"

"Making out?" he replied. She giggled and checked her watch. "OH MY GOD. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE DOJO MEETING! For Kim's party!"

Eddie shrugged. He didn't really care about that right now. He just wanted to continue to kiss Grace. He started to lean in, "Let's ditch, you know, we're really late anyways.."

Their lips were about to touch but Grace pulled away. "No! Dojo now!"

* * *

"Finally!" Jack yelled. "I was getting worried, where were you guys?"

"Library"

"Music... room." Grace and Eddie said. Grace looked at Eddie and he stuttered. "I meant Library."

"You said Music Room." said Jerry as he crossed his arms. Grace looked at him and rolled his eyes. It wasn't even his business.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Screamed Grace. Jack silently thanked her. "She's right guys. This is about Kim."

"Okay. So Rudy you'll do venue. Julie, food. Jerry.. uhh." Jack said while scribbling on the notepad.

"Entertainment. Entertainment." Jerry loudly whispered. Jack rolled his eyes. "Clean up for Jerry it is."

"Not swag." Jerry pouted. Jack shrugged. "Eddie and Grace you'll do decoration."

"Cool." they muttered but really was jumping up and down in their minds. Jack assigned himself as entertainment. Operation Kim's Party was a go.

As Jack dismissed them, Rudy went to his office with Tip Tip while Jack, Milton, Julie and Grace caught a cab and went home. Jerry stayed to practice with Eddie.

"So." Jerry started while punching a dummy. "You and Grace seemed pretty cozy."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying why were you two late?" Jerry asked and faced Eddie. Eddie shrugged. "I told you.. the Library caught us up."

Jerry laughed. "Whatever."

Eddie looked at his best friend. "What's gotten into you man? You're all mean and stuff. You're not Jerry."

"I'm just scared!" said Jerry. "I'm scared that I'll lose Grace forever."

"REALITY CHECK! You already lost her." Jerry looked at the african american with anger. "So? I can still have her if I want."

This made Eddie angry. "She's not freaking property? She's a human you know."

"So why are you defending her all of a sudden? You're my friend!"

"She's my friend to. And to be honest, you're not acting like my friend Jerry. Man up and be a friend to Grace if you want her so badly.." Eddie sighed. "I'll see you at school."

As Eddie left, Jerry continued punching the dummy. He thought about what Eddie said.

_You're not acting like my friend Jerry. _

Eddie's right. He wasn't. Jerry sighed.

He was losing everything. He lost the girl, his swag (not that it matters at the moment) and he's losing his best friend, the one person he's been with since birth.

What ever he does, he wasn't going to be the jealous idiot.

He was going to be a friend.

* * *

And that was it. I didn't know how to end it. :) Review guys!

xoxo

Mutational

AND DON'T FORGET TO WATCH DEGRASSI :P (Obsessed person right here!)


	13. See you again, soon

Well, for starters, I just want to say** I love you guys** so much for reviewing and favoring this story. I appreciate every single ounce of review that was posted- even the hateful ones.

Unfortunately, I think it's best that I discontinued _New Again._ I don't have any inspiration and my writers block for this story has gone on too far; most importantly, it's unfair to you lovelies to continue waiting.

I'am so sorry for doing this. I know there is few fans who love this story and I wish I had more talent to continue it.

I probably will post some new kickin' stories, most likely when I finish my new piece, called "Safe Heaven." It's Degrassi, but it actually doesn't matter if you don't watch the show...you'll catch on!

Anyway, I just wanted to say I hope you guys don't get angry with me. Trust me, I never wanted to let you down.

I love you guys; keep shining.

_**This isn't a goodbye, more like a see you later. :)**_

I love you all ( i think i mentioned this like ten times? lol) Have a wonderful time with season three of Kickin' it.

Yours truly with all love,

Mutational.

PS: DID YOU GUYS SEE KICKIN' IT SPYFALL? ALL THE KICK FEELS.

PPS: don't forget to check out 'Safe Heaven' :)

Goodbye xoxo


End file.
